1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to frame apparatuses for securing solar cell equipment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Known solar cell equipment has a frame that can serve various purposes, such as edge protection, increasing mechanical stability, protection against moisture and provide local fastening of the solar cell equipment. However, such a frame requires considerable outlay when adapted to carry currents.